Harry Potter/Relationships
The relationships of Harry Potter throughout the Harry Potter franchise. Romances Cho Chang Cho was the first girlfriend of Harry's in the book and film series. It is shown he has a big crush on her, as when he looked at her, Harry began blushing. At one point, Harry attempted to ask her out on a date. However, Cho, disappointed, told Harry someone else arleady asked her (Cedric Diggory). During the Yule Ball, Harry notices her and thinks she is very beautiful that night. They began dating in the beginning of The Order of the Phoenix . However, they broke up due to their opposite personalities and Cho defecting Marietta Edgecomb . However, despite that, Harry and Cho remain friends and no longer remain hostile. During the films, Harry's crush for Cho is genuine between the two of them. They begin dating in the fifth film, where Harry kisses Cho beneathe a mistletoe and thus starting their relationship. However, they break up because Harry initially believed she betrayed the DA for Umbridge. When it was revealed Cho revealed this information unwillingly, Harry looked remorseful for his treatment of her earlier. Like in the book, Harry and Cho remain friends rather than getting back together. Plus, breaking up with Cho makes Harry realize that she never stopped loving Cedric and that he loves Ginny afterwards. Ginny Weasley When they were younger, Ginny had a crush on Harry since she met him at Platform 9 and three quarters. She eventually admits to loving him in Tom Riddle's diary. Though no romandic feelings emerged at this point, Harry was in absolute horror when he saw Ginny unconscious on the floor of the chamber of Secrets and ran to his future wife's side, begging her to wake up, as this day would be considered by Harry the worse days ever. Subsequently, Harry and Ginny's relationship remained rather platonic but Ginny still had feelings for Harry. However, she attempted to move on from Harry to other men, especially after Harry began dating Cho. After breaking up with her, Harry realized he had romantic feelings for Ginny. They begin dating in The Half-Blood Prince but Harry broke up with Ginny because he was afraid Voldemort would harm his girlfriend to get to him. (In the films, they remain boyfriend and girlfriend.) It is revealed in the epilogue in The Deathly Hallows, Harry and Ginny are husband and wife and both are happily married. They have three lovely children:two sons and one daughter. Family Harry is related to various families within the Wizarding Worlds: the Peverells, the Evans, the Dursleys, and the Weasleys, his in-laws. He is a descendant of Ignotus Peverell and a distant nephew of Antioch and Cadmus Peverell. Harry's four grandparents included Mr and Mrs Evans, Euphemia and Fleamont Potter and has a great-grandfather, named Henry (who is Harry's possible namesake, as his great-grandfather was nicknamed Harry by his friends and family). the son of James and Lily Potter, the husband of Ginny Weasley, and father of James, Albus and Lily Potter. Lily and James Potter Harry thought highly of his parents and loved them dearly even though he rarely knew them. Lily and James sacrificed themselves for their son. Lily's love sacrifice helped protect Harry from Voldemort's dark magic, even rebounding a killing curse. Whenever Snape insulted Harry's father, he came immediately into James' defense. Later, his "aunt," Marge called James a drunk and Lily a bitch, which caused Harry to inadvertently blew her up into a balloon. Later, when viewing Snape's memories, Harry was surprised that his father was indeed responsible for bullying Snape in their younger years. They appeared to him twice: once when they distracted Voldemort so Harry could escape. THe second time was when he left to confront Voldemort, Harry's parents were one of the important figures who approached him. Harry avenged his parents' deaths when finally defeating Voldemort in 1997 during their final duel. As an adult, Harry was distressed in having to watch Voldemort kill his parents when Harry defeated him as a baby and his son, Albus comforted him as the event happened. Petunia and Vernon Dursley Petunia was the sister of Harry's mother and therefore, his maternal aunt. Since Vernon Dursley was married to Petunia, this makes them maternal uncle by marriage. They begrudgingly took in Harry when he was a year old.Harry detested living with them because they often ignored or abused him.They kept the truth from Harry, never telling him of his wizardry heritage and forbade any pictures of them in their house.Harry was also never told the real reason why his parents were killed, and instead said it was because of a car crash.They often hated it when he mentioned "magic" in the house.Harry even said that he couldn't stand living there to Dobby and wanted to return to Hogwarts, his one true home. When it came to their safety in 1997, Harry had them hidden for their own protection, showing he wanted nothing bad happening to him. It is unknown if he ever reconciled with them like his cousin. However, Petunia did keep Harry's baby blanket, much to his surprise. Dudley Dursley Back when they were kids, Dudley and Harry hardly ever got along, as Dudley would often try to beat up Harry. However, after his cousin saved him from a Dementor, Dudley no longer thought low of Harry. Before he left, Dudley reconciled with Harry, saying his cousin was not a waste of space and both shook hands with each other. In their adulthood, they remained in touch with each other and they were on Christmas card terms. Sirius Black Sirius was Harry's godfather; however, like all the other citizens of the Wizarding World, Harry was convinced that Sirius was responsible for the death of his parents. However, after learning it was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed his parents, Harry no longer believed Sirius was guilty and an innocent, wrongfully accused man. After his death, Harry was distraught by the man who was both a father and a brother figure to him and attempted to avenge Sirius when chasing down Bellatrix Lestrange. Eventually, Harry gave his eldest son, James, Sirius' first name as his son's middle name. Ron Weasley Ron is one of Harry's best friends and his brother-in-law after Harry married Ron's sister, Ginny. Harry met Ron met at Kings Cross Station, where Ron was unaware that the boy standing with him and his mother was Harry at the time. They became fast friends on the Hogwarts Express, but both boys didn't like Hermione at first. After they save her from a Mountain troll, Hermione joins Ron and Harry, and thus, they are called the Golden Trio. Hermione Granger Hermione is one of Harry's best friends and his sister-in-law through their marriages to Ron and Ginny respectively. Harry and Ron met Hermione on the Hogwarts Express. While Ron and Harry became fast friends, it took them a while to become friends with Hermione. After they save her from a Mountain troll, Hermione joins Ron and Harry, and thus, they are called the Golden Trio. Many people had mistaken their relationship as romantic rather than platonic, as even Dumbledore pointed out that Harry and Hermione were spending a lot of time together. However, Harry states they are just friends, even telling Ron that he thinks of Hermione as a sister. Fred and George Weasley The twin brothers of one of Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley, Fred and George were like older brother figures to Harry and Hermione and eventually were brothers-in-law after Harry married their younger sister, Ginny. They later helped him get to Hogsmeade by handing him the Maurauder's Map, which was originally created by Harry's father and their friends. They also worked together on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Harry later gave them his prize money for them to start their business, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in The Goblet of Fire Fleur Delacour Fleur is one of the close friends of Harry Potter and his eventual sister-in-law through Fleur's husband, Bill and Harry's wife and Bill's sister, Ginny. Initially, Fleur disliked Harry, as she felt him unelligable to be a competitor in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and called him a "little boy." However, after Harry saved her younger sister, Gabrille, Fleur expressed gratitude to the fourteen-year-old and thanked him excessively while giving him a kiss on the cheeks twice and said fond farewells for each other. During his summer with the Weasleys in 1996, Harry was the only one of the people who was comfortable with Fleur there. He was also one of the few males to not be affected by Fleur's beauty, showing they had a strong platonic relationship. However, the rest of the females of the Weasley family, Molly, Hermione, and Ginny, thought she was uptight. By 1997, Fleur acted as both a mother and a sister figure for Harry and his friends, acting fussy like their future mother-in-law. Fleur is one of the close friends of Harry Potter and his eventual sister-in-law through Fleur's husband, Bill and Harry's wife and Bill's sister, Ginny. Initially, Fleur disliked Harry, as she felt him unelligable to be a competitor in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. However, after Harry saved her younger sister, Fleur expressed gratitude to the fourteen-year-old and thanked him excessively. During his summer with the Weasleys in 1996, Harry was the only one of the people who was comfortable with Fleur there. However, the rest of the family thought she was uptight. By 1997, Fleur acted as both a mother and a sister figure for Harry and his friends, acting fussy like their future mother-in-law. Molly and Arthur Weasley Hedwig Hedwig was Harry's beloved pet Snowy owl that Hagrid bought Harry for his eleventh birthday, from Eeylops Owl Emporium in Diagon Alley. Hedwig was often Harry's only companion during the lonely holidays he spent with the Dursleys, and the bond that developed between them was a close one. Hedwig was usually very affectionate with Harry, which she showed by gently nibbling his ear or fingers. However, she was not above snubbing him out of jealousy or nipping him a bit harder than usual on the rare occasions he snapped at her. Hedwig was also highly intelligent; she understood perfectly when Harry asked her to peck Ron and Hermione until they responded to him, and even flew, completely of her own accord, to where Hermione was on holiday in France, to ensure that Harry received a gift for his thirteenth birthday. In 1997, Harry was completely grief-stricken after Hedwig was struck by a Killing Curse during the Battle of the Seven Potters. Friends and Allies Neville Longbottom Neville is one of Harry's group of closest friends and first met each other in their first year on the Hogwarts express. Together, they were room-mates, along with Ron and Seamus Finnigan. They both spoke highly of one another. When Romilda insulted both Neville and Luna, Harry said they were his real friends because they helped fight. Neville once revealed to Harry what happened to his parents, a secret he likely never told anyone else. Neville had helped Harry defeat Voldemort by killing Nagini, the last remaining Horcrux anad rendering their enemy mortal once more. Luna Lovegood Luna and Harry considered each other very good friends. They first met each other on the way to Hogwarts during their 1994-1995 school-year. Luna was also the one who supported Harry's claims that Voldemort had indeed returned and willingly taught by him during their DADA training. She later accompanied Harry to department of Mysteries and comforted Harry for losing his godfather. She later was Harry's date to the Christmas party in 1996 and later helped Harry find the Grey Lady. When Harry and Ginny had a daughter, they gave her Luna's name as a middle name for Lily in honor of her and Lily Potter, Harry's mother. Albus Dumbledore Dumbledore and Harry thought of reach other in the highest regards and each had highly respect for another. During The Chamber of Secrets, Harry showed extreme loyalty to Dumbledore, calling him the greatest sorcerer in the world. This loyalty was enough to call Fawkes who appears to those who show extreme loyalty to those who return the favor to Dumbledore. Rubeus Hagrid Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas Harry was also good friends with his roommates, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. However, his relationship with Seamus was briefly strained during their fifth year, when Seamus didn't believe that Voldemort returned. However, Seamus began believing Harry when the Azkaban break-out happened in 1995 and apologized to him for doubting Harry's claims that Voldemort returned. The two boys remained loyal to Harry during the Battle of Hogwarts, and were happy to see Harry, Ron and Hermione again when they returned in 1998. Draco Malfoy Minerva McGonagall Enemies Voldemort Bellatrix Lestrange Harry has extreme hatred for Bellatrix, especially after she killed Sirius. He attempted to curse her multiple times but each time was a failure. Eventually, Bellatrix would be killed by Molly Weasley, finally avenging the death of her son, Fred, and, to an extent, Sirius and Tonks. Dolores Umbridge Umbridge has been an enemy of Harry ever since she sent the Dementors to attack him and his cousin so Harry would be expelled from Hogwarts. He strongly dislikes her, almost at a similar level to Dolores Umbridge. She also mocked him for the return of Voldemort, especially after Cedric was murdered by him. After learning she still had a job at the Ministry of Magic, Harry was still upset that she was able to get away with her crimes. He also took great pleasure in knocking her out with his magic. Umbridge would see justice when she was imprisoned for her crimes against Muggle-borns. Category:Relationships